Charade
Charade (シャレード Sharēdo) is a character in the Soul series of fighting games. He debuted in Soulcalibur II as a main character and returned as an unplayable character in Soulcalibur III, unless accessed through a cheating device such as Action Replay. In Soulcalibur III, Charade uses the same style as Revenant, who uses the Wave Sword style. Lacking any personal weapons or fighting style, he reconstitutes himself to mimicking other characters in the beginning of each battle. He also made an appearance in Namco X Capcom as an unplayable villain who uses Sophitia's fighting style. He appears as a Stage's Background called Tower of Remembrance - Encounter in Soulcalibur IV. Charade is most recognizable as the eye of Soul Edge. What lies in his soul is Creations. Description Charade appears as a humanoid bony creature entirely composed of what appears to be a composite of rock and glowing magma. His overall design is rather surreal and asymmetrical with none of his parts matching as the shell-like formation of his somewhat skeletal structure seems random. Though these parts can freely be detached, they are all controlled and brought together by a singular yellow eye covered in a red flesh-like design which appears to be Soul Edge's very core. In certain missions, Charade has displayed the ability to function without all of his parts, sometimes using only his legs or simply flying around as the eye itself. History Charade is the form of a man who is weary from war-torn lands and dreaming of adventure. He finds the legends of Soul Edge, and begins to find its fragments. He is eventually murdered by bandits who had heard a rumor circulating in the cities of a man overly-protective of his possessions. Still grasping the fragments, his corpse is thrown into a river. The blood from the hands forms around the fragments due to the man's tenacity to protect his precious fragments. This being seeks out to find more shards, so it can devour them and become whole. He eventually becomes part of the Soul Edge. Charade is able to scan minds of warriors it confronts, and then creates weapons out of its body to accommodate the fighting style it imitates. When the Soul Embrace was formed, Charade's power appeared to have weakened in response to Soul Edge's dormant state. In Soulcalibur IV, Nightmare summons the remaining fragments of Soul Edge to Ostrheinsburg Castle to become whole. Among them are the second Soul Edge created by Cervantes and fragments that have become half-living creatures, one of which might have been Charade. Fighting Style Charade in Soulcalibur II is the "random character." At the beginning of each battle, he scans the minds of opposing warriors, and then creates weapons out of his body to accommodate the fighting style that he imitates. However, unlike his predecessors, Edge Master and Inferno, Charade gains no attack increase for mimicking any character. In Weapon Master, Charade has an alternate, unplayable form where the entire upper half of his body, including his eye is gone and uses Taki's style, but only utilizes kicks. High and mid horizontal attacks will miss him most of the time, so the player must rely on low hitting and vertical attacks to make contact. In Soulcalibur III, Charade is an unplayable character and does away with his mimicry in favor of using the Wave Sword style along with a few unique attacks of his own, then switching to Grieve Edges once his first form is defeated. Most notable of all is the usage of his eye in which he fires a thin, concentrated beam of energy that can sweep the stage in horizontal and vertical angles. He also has a third form where he is reduced to his eye which floats about and uses only laser attacks but are more powerful in this phase. Because of his size, it is difficult, if not impossible to corner him as he will pass through most attacks. Gallery Category:Namco Bandai Characters Category:Soul Characters Category:Arcade Debut Category:All Characters